


Avengers meet peter and he goes on a field trip

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Peter is introduced as tony's intern despite being his biological child. The Avengers work that out and treat Peter like a precious cinnamon roll. Peter and his class go on a field trip to SI and flash is a jerk. Oh, Peter also has an infinite amount of powers that just don't stop appearing, causing pain when they do.





	1. Chapter 1

_**At Peter's house in Queens** _

"Peter!" May called "I don't feel so well! Help!"  
Peter came racing down the stairs, his heart pounding. He knew his aunt has a brain tumour but she has never asked for help before.  
Oh god oh god oh god, thought Peter as he skidded into the kitchen. He ran over only to hear a sickening thud as his aunt and safekeeper collapsed onto the floor, head oosing blood.  
"May" Peter yelled as he ran to her side, "May, May, MAY! Don't go, please! DON'T GO!"  
Peter felt her wrist desperately trying to find a pulse. There was none. She was dead.  
Peter stepped back, shaking, and cursing himself for not having the power to save his 'Aunt', who looked after him and kept him away from the media. Sighing, Peter reached for his million dollar top or the range StarkPhone and called the only person he could think of.

_**At the same time at the Avenger's compound** _

_All the Avengers are hanging out in the central common room when Friday announced an incoming call for Tony from 'The Intern'. Tony immediately sad upright and raced out of earshot (Both super and normal) to receive the call. All the Avengers looked puzzled at this behaviour._

 

 _ **On the phone between Tony and Peter**_  
"Hey, Dad, I have a bit of a *sniff sniff* situation *muffled sobbing*" Peter whispered  
"Hey, Bambi, calm down, what's wrong your heart rate is spiking and F.R.I.D.A.Y is worried about you. Is it another power? What's that your on now? 25 powers? I really need to find out how many you're gonna get, for all we know you could have an infinite number of powers! Are you hurt?" Tony hurridly whispered back, being mindful of Peters advanced hearing.  
"I..i ..it's May" Peter sobbed "She...she...she's dead"  
Tony was silent for a few seconds, taking in the information.

 _ **The Avengers Common Room**_  
"Oi, Tony" Natasha called from her place in Bruce's lap _(This was normal behaviour for the pair and everyone secretly was betting whether they were dating or married or just good friends_ )"Who's on the phone?"  
Drat, Tony thought, what do I say now?  
"Tony, you hear us?" Steve asked his friend worriedly.  
"Hmm, oh yeah, it's my intern, his aunt has died and he is asking if he can stay at the tower as he doesn't have a good record with the orphan system. Would you guys and girls mind?" Tony spoke breathlessly.  
"Wait, you have an intern! How old is he or she!" Clint jumped up and ran over.  
"Wait, hang on," Tony said before turning back to the phone and walking out of earshot

 _ **Back on the phone call**_ "Hey, Bambi? I'm sending happy over to collect you, you can stay at the tower as my intern. It will also allow me to keep a close eye on your... abnormalities?"  
"Oh thank you, Dad.." Peter mumbled.  
"Call me Mr Stark when you come here just so no-one realises." Tony cut in.  
"Oh... Ok. Happy's here, ill see you soon. Love you 'Mr Stark'." Peter said sarcastically yet lovingly.  
Tony hung up the phone and turned to walk back to the Avengers common room, sighing loudly.

 

 _ **The Common Room**_  
The minute he entered a flood of questions was thrown at him, the majority from Clint.  
"Wooooo, "Tony said in surprise, "One at a time, please!"  
"Me first," Clint announced loudly "How old is he? "Twenty? Twenty-five?"  
"Uh, he's fourteen," Tony said slowly.  
"WHAT!!!"everyone yelled in surprise, "YOU HATE TEENS!"  
"Peter's more mature than some of you, "Tony said, glaring at Clint who was blowing bubbles, "And he has a higher IQ than me and Dr Banner combined. There no way I'm letting another company take him."  
"Gee, he's gotta be something to have that level of IQ. Great, we get an arrogant twat who's parents paid Tony to take their son in." Banner complained. Natasha agreed with this statement as she nuzzled deeper into Bruce's lap.  
"Actually sir, Mr Parker is an orphan who graduated MIT at twelve." F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up, "He is here now, do you want me to bring him to you?"  
"NO!" Tony yelled, "I'll get him, give him some food and a room then come back here"  
With that Tony ran out of the room, the others staring after him in confusion.  
"Who the hell is that kid and why is he so special?" Bucky asked Pepper, who had just walked into the room.  
"What kid?" Pepper asked confused.  
"He's called Peter... I think." Natasha replied.  
"Oh," Pepper exclaimed, "Peter! He's Tony's personal intern and he made that arm for you Bucky. Heck if Tony wasn't so protective of the kid I would be training him as my intern and I know Dr Cho thinks the same."  
At that moment Tony walked back into the room, clearly worried but trying not to show it.  
"So Tony," Natasha asked, "When can we meet this intern of yours?"  
"Soon," Was Tony's response, "I might bring him here for dinner, Poor child is starving."  
Everyone exchanged glances. Why was Tony, the cold heartless billionaire so worried about his intern?  
"If you excuse us, I believe we all need to go to bed so we don't disturb said child at dinner," Natasha spoke up sending a glare around the group that read ' _move it or die, I shall play detective.'_ then glanced softly up at Bruce and wordlessly asked him to move, if he, please.  
Everyone slowly stood, groaning, and made their way out of the room.  
"You'll like him, Clint, "Tony called after them, "He's exceptional at archery and shooting and has been trained since five by S.H.I.E.L.D to fight."  
"WHAT!" Yelled everyone, "S.H.I.E.L.D!"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," Tony shooed them away before turning to collect his Kiddo from the lift. Tony brought the silent child into the kitchen, gave him a bowl of porridge as it was quick to make then after he had eater, Tony sent the child off to the spare room closest to his, before going to his own room and falling asleep with his arms around Pepper. He would talk to his kid tomorrow, but Peter needed to rest for now.

_**In Bruce's room two hours later at midnight** _

"Hey, Brucie?" Natasha whispered as she poked her head through the hidden door that connected the pair's rooms. The door was so well hidden that not even Tony knew about it.

"Yes, Nat? Is it bad nightmares again?" Bruce asked his wife as he shifted over in bed so she could sit down. Nat walked silently over to his bed and sat in between his legs and lay back silently sobbing. Bruce ran his hands through her hair and she relaxed at his touch. "That bad huh?"

Natasha didn't reply, for she was asleep now she was safe in her husband's arms. Bruce sighed and went back to sleep, arms wrapped protectively around his Nat.

 

 


	2. Part 2

_**The next day with Bruce and Natasha**_  
"Hey, Nat sweetie?" Bruce asked his Wife.  
"Yea?" Nat replied sleepily.  
"Do you wanna go see if we can find the kid Stark mentioned?" Bruce asked the super spy.  
"You bet! I found loads about him online, the kids a genius!" Nat cried out.  
Bruce laughed as his wife sprang out of their double bed and bounded, fully changed, across the room and silently sprung into the oversized vents/private spy corridor, sending a live video back to her husband using a camera implanted in her watch.  
"There!" Nat whispered as she spotted the kid in a lab.

 _ **The Lab**_  
She slowly and silently crept into his lab only to be startled when the kid said,  
"Hey Mrs Black Widow ma'am, do you need anything," quietly and politely in a way completely unlike any other civilian.  
"Ho..ho..how did..."Natasha trailed off.  
"How did I know it was you? I heard footprints in the vent and assumed it was only the two trained spies who used the vents, then judged by the fact that as Mr Havkeye has children he would still be asleep and enjoying the quiet. It was quite obvious really, but if you will excuse me, and I really don't mean to be rude, but I need to finish a history essay now." Peter laughed calmly at her shocked face, keeping his own hood covering his head and face.  
With that, Peter jogged quickly out of the room (abnormally fast in Natasha's opinion) and silently left for school.  
"Wooooooow, I guess Tony wasn't lying about S.H.I.E.L.D training," Bruce's voice came from her bracelet.  
"Mmmm, see you and the others at breakfast, we really have a lot to tell them," Natasha said as he disabled the camera and slowly made her way to the kitchen in the common room to talk to the others. Boy did Tony have a lot to explain.

_**In the Avengers kitchen** _

Natasha strode into the kitchen to see Bucky and Steve cooking pancakes, the smell wafting around the room, and the others seated at the table talking loudly.  
"Oh, hey Nat!" Clint called out sleepily, "Come over an...."  
"Where's Tony? He has a lot to explain." Natasha announced before calling on F.R.I.D.A.Y to show them the kid and her in the lab.  
Everyone sat silently looking at Tony confused.  
Just then as Tony was about to start a complicated explanation F.R.I.D.A.Y yelled loudly around the room:  
"Protocol Infinite activated, HELP NEEDED, THE CHILD IS IN HIS ROOM. I REPEAT PROTOCOL INFINITE ACTIVATED HELP NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!"  
Upon hearing this Tony turned pale and stood up so quickly he knocked over the chair.  
"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha asked, curious at F.R.I.D.A.Y'S sudden new protocol.  
"Kiddo needs help, hey F.R.I? Activate Protocol Nosy Avengers." Tony garbled rushing out the door.  
The shaken avengers made to follow but a forcefield prevented them from leaving.  
"I am terribly sorry but you cannot leave the room until the protocol is disabled. All cameras are blocked from use as well." F.R.I.D.A.Y announced loudly.  
"Oh come on Stark!" Steve grumbled while Bucky silently laughed at his irritation, "We're not that noisy!"  
A few minutes later the protocol was disabled and Tony walked quickly back into the room with a young boy following closely behind like a shadow, clearly traumatised.  
"Hey Stark," Cap called out, "Is that your intern?"  
All eyes suddenly turned to Peter, who turned paler and hid behind Tony again.  
Everyone turned to him, wondering if he was the kid the protocol had mentioned. However, as the poor child looked so distressed they all silently told themselves to not bring up the topic but to still try and find out as much as possible about this kid that Tony was so worried about. Tony glared at Captin America before turning to the rest of the group, "Yes this is my personal intern Peter, sorry if he is a bit shy now, he has just had a panic attack from remembering his Aunt fall to the floor dead." He said slowly, "Do you have any questions for him or anything you would like to know, please make it quick, he has school in half an hour."  
"Ohhhhh," Everyone said, "That makes sense."  
"I got a good 'un for the kid," Hawkeye said, remembering Tony said the kid was good with a bow, beaming like a Cheshire cat, "Shoot the target over there with this." He held out a bow and pointed to a target named 'The impossible target' as no-one had ever hit it.  
Everyone groaned, realising Clint wanted to embarrass the kid however they all thought it was a good way to turn the conversation away from the kid's aunt and prevent anyone from worrying him further. They all saw his face light up slightly as well though, as Clint produced the bow.  
Peter, being a good sport, tentatively took the bow and an arrow and, in a split second had loaded aimed and fired the bow, hitting the 'impossible target' right in the bullseye.  
"Do you want your bow back Mr Hawkeye sir?" The child asked the speechless archer, who really had thought that Stark was bosting about his intern's skills.  
"Oh, um, yeah thanks. Good shot kid, but it was a really easy target." Hawkeye lied to the quiet child.  
"Oh, I'm glad it's not just me who thought that then!" Beamed Peter, to the shock of everyone except a certain Mr Tony Stark who looked so proud of the kid some might find it creepy.  
Over the next month while Peter was living at the tower, all the Avengers became in awe of Peter as he had the exact same skills as all of them (it was like all the Avengers were rolled into this one small body) and all promised to protect him from anything as his Bambi eyes melted even the coldest of hearts *cough* Natasha *cough*

He could fight like Natasha, had superstrength like Steve, could pick up Thor's hammer and even had the brains of Stark and Banner.  
He had become part of their rather wacky family and they all loved him, yet despite thinking they knew the kid, they barely knew anything...


	3. What powers do you have Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished but wanted to know opinion before continuing.

A month and a half after Peter first came to the compound he was like a new person. He was involved in every project, knew everyone and everything there is to know about SI (Stark Industries) and laughed and joked around daily. Productivity and happiness of both the staff and Avengers had gone up by 20% and everyone knew and loved Peter from when he went to the tower with Tony.

 _ **In the kitchen/dining area of the Avengers compound**_  
One morning during breakfast Natasha asked why he went to school if he graduated college (Is MIT a college? Not sure but anyway).  
"Well, wouldn't it look a bit weird for a fourteen-year-old to be running around SI daily when most interns are at least eighteen? And according to the law, a child must remain in school until at least sixteen, or, at least that's what Mr Stark has told me." Peter calmly replied before, "Wait, SCHOOL I forgot!"  
"Relax маленькая вдова (little widow) you still have two hours, care to explain though, why are you up at six in the morning?" Natasha chuckles at his reaction.  
"Oh, right, well, I'm a bit more active than most kids so if I don't wake up early and burn off energy in the training room of a treadmill before school I find it hard to concentrate in class," Peter replied quickly as he knew the lie off by heart - the real reason was he had to train his power before anyone else woke up -  before washing up his cereal bowl in the sink.  
"Well I was just going to the training room myself, do you want me to teach you how to fight маленькая вдова (little widow)?" Natasha asked slyly, she had heard off of the other interns that Peter was strong and had good reactions, and was totally not asking if he wanted to train because she had heard Nick Fury mention that he was one of the best fighters. She had seen Peter fight and DAMN, he was brilliant!

"But I have school in ..." Peter started, clearly worried about something.  
"Two hours Peter, two hours, now come on, I won't beat you too hard so stop worrying about it!" Natasha interrupted and walked quickly out the room with the boy following silently behind her. She would later swear she heard him mutter 'that's not what I'm afraid of.''!

_**The Training Room** _

A few moments later they walked into a large colosseum-like arena filled with boxing rings, v-r simulations that could replicate any environment, weather and building which was perfect for training for a planned mission on as it allowed the avenger in question to see exactly what would be required of them - obviously built from numerous pieces of scrap tec that failed and Peter found and built when he was bored after school, several rows of punchbags hung in large columns, so that when Steve punched down a bag, it happens more than you might think, a new one would simply drop down and replace it. On one of the walls were rows upon rows of shelves full to bursting with weapons (both human and Chitauri that were *cough, cough* borrowed from the dead invaders. Thor's hammer lay there as well, starting the debate about whether the shelf was worthy of not (Tony and Clint - Tony won, the shelf is not worthy)

Natasha led the fourteen-year-old over to a sparring ring in the middle of everything. It was a thick mat, thick enough to pad a fall, yet thin enough to not disturb movement.  
"Fight me мое дитя (my child) fight me," Natasha called over as she drove forward at lightning speed.  
Peter's ability to predict danger (spider sense as he called after the fact that spiders could predict where a person would aim to stamp on them) warned him of the attack and he danced to the side of her, grinning. The dodge was fast enough to allow him to not get hit but not his fastest speed - that would raise a few eyebrows about why the child was moving at the speed of light.

"You fight well! Who trained you?" Natasha exclaimed, surprised by his dodge and counter as he pinned her to the ground.  
"Lots of different people trained me, Nat. You knew that as I bet you've seen my folder at S.H.I.E.L.D." Peter retorted grinning at his Aunt figure.  
"Fair point well made Spider!" Natasha said, not realising Peter didn't know she knew he was Spiderman, "Feel free to use the webs, I know, after all, about the other side of you."  
"Great!" Peter exclaimed and within a matter of seconds, Natasha was webbed up in a cocoon on the floor unable to move, let alone fight, with a laughing Peter watching her from the ceiling.  
"Ugh, you win, I yeald (give in), Now get me out of the webs please маленький паук (Little spider)," Natasha complained after realising she was beaten by a fourteen-year-old.  
"Sure мама паук (spider mom)." Came the cheery response from a grinning Peter.  
"Wait, you know Russian! It doesn't say that on your file!" Said a shocked Black Widow (albeit it one in a cocoon)  
"There's a lot not on my file," could be heard faintly from down the corridor that Peter had raced off down.  
After Peter had left for school Natasha (once Clint had stopped laughing long enough to cut away the webbing)  went to try and find her husband, and accidentally walked in on Steve and Bucky kissing in the kitchen (no-one knew they liked each other yet, heck no one knew they weren't straight and some even though they were homophobic *cough* Clint *cough*) Natasha quickly took a picture, for blackmail purposes obviously as spies don't take the day off - and she wanted Bucky to make more cookies which he was refusing to do - then added it to her compilation called 'Stucky moments to prove Clint wrong' which she was sharing at film night tonight. She had amassed over a hundred photos and was actually surprised no-one else had realised. Other than the kid of course, who knew everything and was actually the person who created the compilation, adding twenty photos before Natasha joined in on the fun. She was almost certain that no-one other than herself and Tony (for some weird reason that even she, Natasha Romanoff the Super Spy couldn't figure out) knew the kid was Spider-man when she thought about it, the kid was good at keeping secrets, abnormal good in her humble opinion.

_**Banner's lab** _

After searching for five minutes she found her husband in his lab reading in an armchair. She silently walked over and, seeing he was asleep, took the book out of his hands, slid in a bookmark, placed the book down on his tidy desk being careful to avoid any experiments and sat down in her husband's lap. She cuddled into his chest and was soon happily asleep and feeling safe with his arms around her.


	4. Film night and Stucky reveal

"Just reminding everyone that it is film night tonight so everyone is required in the common room at eight o'clock sharp. Remember to wear pyjamas and bring food and blankets. It is Nat's choice tonight and he has chosen a compilation of her own creation. Everyone must attend if they are in the tower, even if they have just got back. Those expected to attend are:  
Tony, Pepper, Peter, Natasha, Bruce, Vision, Wanda, Steve, James, Loki/Lola depending on his/her mood, Thor, Jane, Dr Strange, Sam, Scott, Cassie, King T'Challa and Shuri  
Anyone else is welcome as well though. Please, someone, notify Nat and Bruce when they wake up and the Kkddo when he takes out his sound-cancelling earphones. Thank you." F.R.I.D.A.Y announced at half seven.  


"Who the hell is James?" Yelled Tony after hearing the reminder.  
"Me you idiot," Bucky yelled back, "My name is James Buchanan Barnes however my nickname is Bucky, Anthony Edward Stark!" "Geeee no need to be that rude! I hate the name, Anthony!" Tony whined. "Anyway, I think the better question is why is an intern, albeit it a private intern, joining us on a TEAM film night. Y'know, one for the TEAM and their family!" Bucky pointed out. "Yeah Tony, why is the kid coming?" Scott asked with Cassie on his back. "Eh, I think that most of us have practically adopted the kid, and he has no family left so I think he has every right to be there if anyone disagrees then they answer to me," Natasha said as she and Bruce walked casually into the room.  


That shut everyone up as no-one answers back to Natasha. Just then F.R.I.D.A.Y announced that it was ten to eight and they should probably start getting changed. As everyone was leaving Scott pulled Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Natasha to the side. "What do you want Scott? I need to change!" Complained Natasha. "Yeah," Bruce added, "Or we'll be late!" "Shush! Daddy has something to show you!" Cassie old the complaining adults. "You got that right peanut!" Scott said to his daughter then turned back to the rest of the Avengers, "Read this." Scott handed Natasha a worn piece of paper and the other three crowded round to get a better look. The paper read:  


Dear Mr and Mrs Parker, Thank you again for offering to take our son in and raise him. We would, however, we don't want him to be known until he is old enough to give permission to be known as 'the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Stark'. We believe it's a good idea for him to grow up without being famous and given his parentage, he will be in danger. Please do not hide his true parents from him as he is a smart kid and will figure it out anyway. If anything happens to you we agree that May Parker, Mary's sister should be given the child. His name is Peter and his parents love him very very much. Mr and Mrs Stark  


"Wow, that's..." Natasha trailed off. "I feel so bad now," Bucky said sadly. "Please don't tell anyone else, I just thought you four might like to know as you asked about why the kid was coming. Nat knows the other reason as well, right?" Scott asked. "Mmmm, well, we better go get changed into our PJ's, or we'll be late. Thanks for telling us Scott, I owe you one." Nat announced, then turned and headed for her room. The others said their thanks and headed off to their rooms with Scott heading off to his family's area.

At eight o'clock in the Common Room all theAvengers plus a few extras have gathered and are choosing seats on the numerous soft seats and other places to sit that are available. Tony and Pepper are sitting on a large pink fluffy sofa with an Iron man blanket covering their legs. Tony is wearing Iron Man Pj's (obviously), Pepper has black pyjama bottoms on and a shirt that says 'Who's the BOSS? I'm the BOSS!' that makes Tony laugh every time he reads it. Peter has oversized fluffy black PJs on with a hood that covers his face. He has his sound cancelling earphones in. Natasha and Bruce are laying on the same couch as the trio but they have a green duvet over them. Natasha's onesie reads 'Yes it is pink, mock me and I kill you'while bruces onesie is green with 'Ey am HULK!' on the back in large black letters.

Vision and Wanda are curled up on a huge red furry beanbag. Vision wears a red onesie with cat ears on it - he lost a bet to Clint - and Wanda wears long sleeved black PJ top and fluffy red trousers (What is it with 'Earths mightiest heroes' and furry stuff?)Steve and James (Bucky) are both lounging on a sofa in matching plain blue tops and black bottoms. James has his head in Steve's lap and Steve is plaiting his hair. No-one thinks this is odd and just thinks they are very close friends. Loki has decided to be Lola for today due to 'feeling feminine' by which he means he is feeling strong and in a good mood. She wears a long green silk nightdress with a silver coloured belt and slippers. Thor completely missed the memo about PJs and is laying on a large rug next to Jane who is wearing a purple onesie. Dr Strange has refused to come, claiming it to be a waste of his time. Sam is wrapped in a white blanket with a picture of his wings on it. His PJs are just a plain white t-shirt and shorts. Scott is sitting on the closest armchair with Cassie on his lap, his PJ top says 'I'm the queen of this Nest' and hers says 'I'm the princess in this Nest'. They both have plain black PJ bottoms on. Kin T'Challa has already apologised for not being able to come due to being a King. - Thor knows what he means - however, Shuri has curled up next to Peter (who is in the middle of Tony and Natasha) and wore the same PJs as him. 

When everyone had settled down Natasha, having already asked and received the green light from Steve and James for this compilation stood up and said:  
"Now this compilation is to prove to a certain bird with arrows that Steve and Bucky are not homophobic. I cannot wait to see your reaction at the end though, Clint!" Natasha beamed at him, "Start the video titled 'moments to prove Clint wrong' please F.R.I.D.A.Y."  
At this point, Clint realised that Steve and James(Bucky) have snuck out and that Peter was whispering something to Shuri who promptly glanced at him and then burst into peals of laughter. Drat, he thought, realising his mistake.  
The compilation then plays, which causes all of the Avengers to curse how unobservant they have been when it comes to those two. Two hours later, when the compilation finishes - and Steve and Bucky were now a couple - it was discovered that Peter, Shuri and Cassie had fallen asleep.  
"I'll take Peter up to his room, Scott, can you take your daughter and can Banner take the princess into the guest room, these young people need their sleep more than I need Pepper!" Tony joked as he carefully picked up Peter and put him over his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Dad," Peter mumbled in his sleep.  
"No problem kiddo, now let's get you to bed, ok?" Stark said in a caring voice.  
"Yeah, then after that he is coming back down to 'talk' to us about something." Sam hisses.  
"No I'm not I'll talk to you tomorrow," Tony whispers back, "It's late now."  
With that Tony and the other child, carriers exit the Common Room leaving the others to whisper among themselves for a moment, before slowly trailing off to bed.


	5. List of peters powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you suggest more powers, please? I want the boy to be OP.

THE NEXT DAY

All the Avengers were sat around a massive island in the middle of the kitchen/dining room with various different breakfast foods - or in Clint's cast half a roast dinner just because - waiting for Tony to appear. At around half eight Tony, Pepper and Peter entered the kitchen. Everyone immediately stopped and turned to face them with impatient and eager expressions on their faces.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Peter asked, clearly confused.  
There were a few moments of silence before Clint cried out, "Is Tony really your dad?!?"  
Peter looked slightly shaken, "Why would you think that?" He asked the archer.  
"You called him dad last night when you were partially asleep," Clin informed the boy.  
Peter turned to Tony who turned to Pepper who sighed.  
"Peter is the biological son of me and Tony, we didn't want him to be famous as that could put him in danger, please don't tell anyone and I gave Scott permission to tell you four, yes," Pepper said glancing at Nat, Bruce, Steve and James, "Do you want us or him to do anything in return for keeping this a secret?"  
"Just one thing," Smirked Clint, "Call me Uncle Clint as I like the name."  
"Oh yeah! Callus all Uncle or Aunt!" James (Bucky) grinned.  
"Oh, uh sure Uncle James!" Beamed the boy.  
"And one thing for Stark over there," added Steve, "What's Protocol Infinite?"  
"Yeah! What is it?" The rest of the team murmured.  
"Oh ummmmm, Peter? Can I tell them?" Stark looked pale as he turned to his son.  
"I'll tell them! It alerts Tony to when I'm having a panic attack or when I need help." Peter lied calmly.  
"Oh, that makes sense!" Natasha said as she knew the boy had PTSD and also had frequent panic attacks, like herself though she won't admit it to the rest of the team.  
Clint had silently stood up and climbed into a nearby vent. He crawled over to a vent just above Tony and Peter and jumped down, hollering out a warcry as he fell.  
"Peter flinched and let out a scream of agony as a glowing white dome appeared at the same time his eyes lit up white. The dome expanded, throwing Clint against the wall twenty meters away. Peter was shaking in agony after that, and the Avengers were sitting there, mouth open and not moving.

"Peter kiddo? New power?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Uggg." Peter groaned in reply.

"What the hell was that," Sam asked as he was the first to come back to his senses.

"Can I tell them Petie-pie?" Tony asked his son.

"Uhhhh, sure dad, I guess they'll figure it out eventually." The teenager sighed. 

  
All eyes turned to Tony as he mouthed words trying to find out what to say. This went on for a minute before Peter sighed and said:  
"I have more powers/abnormal abilities than everyone in this room combined."

  
This caused everyone to gasp aloud and spin round to face him so fast some of them may have got whiplash.  
"I doubt that's entirely true Peter Son of Stark," Thor cried out, "Prove it! Show us all of your powers!"

  
Peter sighed, "Fine, I'll show you all my powers, but I get new ones every month so..."  
"Well, my first powers are grouped as 'elemental' which basically means each power has numerous sub-powers.

Anyway, the very first power I got is called 'Fire and heat'. I can create, control and destroy fire at will, a category in this is Pyrokinesis where I can generate extreme heat and produce flames from my body. At a  more advanced stage or if I have enough energy I can erupt constant fire around my whole body. I can also breathe out fire and volcanic ash, but I do not know what the maximum temperature is for that. I can also absorb solar energy and can use it for further abilities, such as generating bursts of solar energy.  
As proof of this, Peter created a floating ball of fire in his palm, which hovered there for a second before forming into a life-sized tiger which prowled around the floor before promptly vanishing in thin air. 

"My next power is Light." Peter's eyes started glowing white as he was lifted off the ground. A blinding ribbon came swirling out of his palm and circled around him, changing length shape and size frequently. After a second or two the ribbon was retracted and Peter landed silently on the floor.

"My third power is Nature."  
Vines swirled out of his palms as his eyes turned green.  
"I can control anything natural, dead or alive. I can make the flowers bloom in mid-winter of the crops grow five times in a year. I could also impale you on the branch of a tree if I wanted to so be careful. I can kill off anything of plant matter as well though. If it involves a plant you cannot name anything I cannot do."  
"How about creating a dancing statue of me out of daisies!" Clint called out sarcastically.  
Peter's eyes flashed a brighter green as a life-sized statue of Clint danging the macarena appeared out of daisies in front of him.  
"See. I told you I could do anything Uncle Clint." The grinning boy told a speechless Clint.

"My fourth power is Water, I can do the same things with water as I can with fire so I don't feel I need to demonstrate." Peter politely told the starstruck adults.

"My fifth power is Darkness. I can draw light out of things and turn people corrupt and evil. It is my least favourite power so I don't want to demonstrate it. It normally turns the user evil as well but I already had the Light ability which reverses the corruption so I was lucky there." Peter said, frowning in distaste.

"My sixth power is Love. It basically means I'm cupid which is why I can shoot so well." The young hero told his parents and the rest of the team.

"My seventh power is called 'Animals', and it means I can speak with, understand, transform into and control any animal. I also can use animal qualities in my human form, for example, the claws of a bear." Peter informed the team who were frankly getting a bit worried at this point.

My eighth power is Colour which basically means I control colour and emotions. I take away your colour and you become emotionless and grey and start slowly fading away into nothing. I've never permanently taken away someone's colour, don't worry!" Peter hurriedly reassured the group.

My ninth power is Ice and the cold. I can generate sub-zero temperatures and generate ice and freeze objects. I can freeze things with my breath and turn my skin to ice. He demonstrated this by turning completely to ice much to the shock of the Avengers. e turned back and continued.

My tenth power is Wether. This includes Aerokinesis where I can generate and control winds, I could even form a hurricane if I so wanted. I can also control the weather, but my eyes turn pure white.

My final elemental power, for now, is called Tech. It means I can control things like electricity and the internet. I can change and remove anything on the internet by simply diving in. It's like swimming through data and allows me to pick out anything I don't like or approve of." Peter happily told the adults about his favourite power.

"That was only the first eight of my powers, I currently have about thirty-six powers but I need to get to school so I'll show you the rest later! Bye Rather large and abnormal family! Love you!" Peter shouted back at them as he raced to the elevator, collecting his bag on the way out. "Oh! I left a game for you to do as a team bonding exercise in the Common Room! Give it a go, please? F.R.I.D.A.Y record the whole thing." The teen added the last sentence in a whisper. Moments later the kiddo was gone leaving two proud parents and a large group of gawping spellbound (not literally) adults.


	6. Truth or dare - Nat/Bruce and Stucky and Pepper-Tony

"Well, shall we go and see what the game is that's been left for us?" Sam said, shocked at Peter's power, "I think it would be better than standing here speechless."  
A murmur of agreement filled the room as the Avengers minus Scott, Cassie and Shuri who were still sleeping, slowly walked - or in Natasha's case, strode silently - into the Common Room to see a box of seemingly random items and a note.  
"I'll read!" Clint cried out as he bounded over like an oversized puppy, "It says, there are numerous items to help with the game, Truth or Dare. Enjoy - Spider-kid."

  
"Yay! I can get more blackmail material!" Nat said as she grinned manically.

  
Soon everyone was sitting on the numerous couches and beanbags in a rough circle. Tony stood up.

  
"Truth or dare Merida?" He asked Clint who was polishing an arrowhead.

  
"Oh ummmmm, Truth." The man said.

  
"How did you know that Peter was my son before we told everyone?" Tony quizzed

Oh, well, you acted the same way towards him as I act towards my three kiddos."Replied the archer without hesitation.

  
"You have three kids!" Everyone screamed.

  
Clint explained about his family and their safehouse that was given by S.H.I.E.L.D.

  
"Anyway, Cap! Truth or Dare?" Clint turned, an evil glint in his eye.

"Ummm, truth?" Steve answered tentatively, glancing at Bucky.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, as your old army-mates said you pined after someone a lot! Who's the girl?" Clint grinned.

Bucky and Steve both snorted a laugh at the question. Of course, the army noticed.

"No, Steve and I were dating at the time!" Bucky laughed and moved his head into Steve's lap.

Everyone laughed and it was Bucky who asked the next question.

"Hey, Nat! Truth or Dare?" Bucky smirks.

"Well I think it's gonna b bad either way but I choose truth." Natasha stared at Bucky pleadingly.

Bucky's smirk grew wider, "Why are you and Banner so close? What's going on between you that we don't know about?" he asked as he gestured to where the pair were snuggled into each other on a sofa.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, he's just my closest friend out of the lot of you and this was the only seat left." Natasha said calmly.

Bruce didn't show any signs of knowing that was a lie, so the team accepted her answer. The team continued to quiz Natasha and Bruce (I dare you to tell us the truth to the question...) until Peter arrived home.

"Hey, guys! I'm back from school! Do you want me to finish showing my powers?" Peter squealed as he raced into the Common Room at the centre of the compound.

Bruce and Natasha quickly accepted to get the team to stop asking questions and the rest weren't far behind as everyone - minus Tony and Pepper - was really curious about the abnormally powerful child. Everyone formed a circle around him using beanbags as he began to explain and demonstrate the rest of his powers.


	7. Rest of Peter's Powers

O.k so my next group of powers are split into multiple categories. They are:

  * Elemental which is manipulation of the elements. They are the first powers I got and cause my eyes to glow and change colour.
  * Visual is anything that affects what can be seen. It excludes other realms and anything affecting me.
  * Mental is when a person's mind is affected or meddled with.
  * Cloned are powers I share with other people and I can only use them with the original user's permission. I have all the permission for all of those powers.
  * Forms are the different appearances I can take and is my favourite category.
  * Changers are powers that affect only me.



You've already seen the eight elemental so now I'm going to show you all the Visual powers.

The first is Atomic re-arrangement, as atoms are just joined differently to create different materials I can change the connections and change anything to anything." To prove this he pointed at an apple left on the desk, the apple separated into a thin mist that re-arranged itself into an arrow. "I like the power as it gives me access to normally restricted materials and it means I cannot be trapped anywhere as I could just change the wall to sand.

My second power in this category is Energy Field Propulsion, it means I can generate energy and shoot it out as a beam or in rings - a bit like a deadly frisbee-" Peter sent a blade of raw energy at the arrow Clint was holding, causing it to explode into a pile of ash in under a millisecond. Clint looked terrified. "I can also shoot said beams from my eyes.

"My third is force field Projection which was what you got hit with earlier, sorry Clint." The boy apologised, "The forcefield can also be called a shield and is capable of withstanding 670 tons and any magical attack.

My fourth power is explosive Energy Charges, these come in two types, I can either shoot small explosive charges of energy from my fingers or direct a wave of seismic energy by striking someone with my hands or feet. This normally creates a massive shockwave like an earthquake and is damaging and disorientating to everyone within my line-of-fire, shattering objects, and causing earth tremors.

I only have four Visuals at the moment though I may gain more. All the elementals are also visuals though. The next group is Mental and there are loads.

  1. Telekinesis - The ability to move and manipulate objects with only the power of my mind. It has three sub-groups, flight, defend and attack. The flight is self-explanatory, the defence is creating a shield or a cocoon using other objects using the mind and attack is sending objects at people, like throwing but without contact.
  2. Disintegration - A variation of telekinesis but objects just turn to dust.
  3. Telepathy - One with the most sub-powers, Mental scan, cloak, communication, Mental detection, Mind control, possession, sedation, manipulation, paralysation, link, amnesia, illusion, mental barriers, knowledge absorption and shielding. The mental scan allows me to scan a person's brain and find any information I need including memories. Cloak means I can make myself invisible to others by manipulating their minds. Communication means I can talk to people through their minds. Mental detection allows me to sense people nearby by listening for the footprint of a mind, Mind control is self-explanatory, possession allows me to use someone like a puppet, sedation allows me to make people fall asleep, paralysation prevents people from thinking,link allows me to see something through someone else's eyes, amnesia allows me to wipe memories, illusion allows me to make people see hallucinations, barriers prevent other mindreaders from seeing certain bits of information, absorption allows me to absorb someone else's knowledge and memories and shielding allows me to protect other minds from invaders." He paused for breath.
  4. Detection - I can detect people's powers and their strengths and weaknesses.
  5. Magnetokinesis - I can generate and manipulate all the forms of magnetism.



That is all of my Mental Powers, now I love all of these next abilities and cannot wait to show you guys all of them, the group is called the Forms." Peter grinned and squealed in happiness.

The forms mean I can take on multiple different  _appearances?_ shall we say? I think it's just easier to show you. I currently have ten.

  1. Angel - Peter felt a warm glow as he was lifted into the air. A silver ribbon spiralled around him trapping him in a cocoon but the minute the wrapping was complete the cocoon began to split in half, vanishing in a mist as it was peeled away. Peter was wearing white cargo trousers but no top. As the Avengers watched spellbound, a glowing halo appeared and a pair of massive white wings unfolded from the kids back. Peter's hair turned as white as fresh snow, yet had baby blue streaks running through it, and when he opened his eyes the pupils were gone and the whole eye was a beautiful baby blue colour. When Peter's feet landed back on the ground he smiled politely and said: "Now you see why I love these powers, Next!" His wings and halo vanished into mist and his clothes, hair and eyes reverted back to normal in preparation for the next form.
  2. Devil - A  blade of fire rose out the ground and washed over Peter. His clothes changed into the same style as Loki's but in red and black and without the helmet. Peter's hair turned a black colour and his eyes went the same. A pair of horns grew out of his skull (Red obviously) and his skin turned a blood red colour. With a sickening tearing sound, a pair of wings made of bones grew out of Peter's back. "I'm not overly fond of this form but some people may find it scary," Peter explained to the terrified avengers as he went back to normal with a little help from fire.
  3. Dragon - Peter's skin turned metallic and sleek and elegant metal and black leather armour formed around him and a pair of Aqua blue wings burst out of his back. The wings and talons on the end and looked deadly. Shark claws sprang out of the ends of his fingers in a blue mist. A tail uncurled and swung in the air. The tail was scaley black but had flaps of blue skin handing off. His eyes turned an Aqua Blue and a glowing sword appeared in his hands." I like this form," Peter said as he casually swung the blade around.
  4. Mer - This occurs whenever he is in water but can be called upon at any time. Peter's shaggy hair turned multiple shades of blue-green and purple and his top vanished when a cloud of blue bubbles rose from the floor, hiding him away in a cloud. When all the bubbles drifted away Peter was sitting on the ground with a muscular, scaly, violet tail stretched out in front of him. On his wrist he had a plaited violet seaweed band, almost identical to the one around his neck, except the latter contained some weird blue glowing gemstone that was radiating power. Glowing markings appeared all over his top half, it contained lots of spirals and curves. Gills had appeared on the side of his neck and Peter's eyes turned a rich dark blue. "This is my Mer form. Mer is short for mermaid/merman." He told the Avengers.
  5. Wolf - a dark black smoke cloud surrounded Peter, blocking him from view but when it cleared a strong muscular pure black wolf with a pawprint marking in a bright white on the nape of his neck. Other than that, just looked like a strong, intelligent wolf.



My clone powers are self-explanatory, I see someones power and am able to use it if the person is within a mile of me. Pretty simple. Finally, I have the Changers, powers that affect me. Currently, I have four, wings, venom and poison, enhanced abilities and senses and claws, well, my claws are more like foot-long knives that I can shoot out from either my wrists of ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I love marvel and want to know how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
